


A Very *sniff* Merry Christmas

by goldenwonder



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Christmas Carol, Christmas, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sickness, cuteness, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwonder/pseuds/goldenwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't let Christmas Eve fail, even if his girlfriend has a small, common cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very *sniff* Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I wrote for a friend for Christmas... hope you enjoy! [:

"You know, I don't know what sucks more... Being sick on Christmas Eve or-" and Addie blew her nose hard into the tissue she clutched into her hands. Steve lingered in the kitchen, trying to cook her up something that would satisfy her cold.

"Or being a Scrooge on Christmas Eve." she said, looking to the television set sitting on the wooden table, playing the black-and-white version of the classic; A Christmas Carol. Steve had put it on, since it was something he had seen in the old days (all the way back in 1938), and reminded him of good times, and the happiness of Christmas. At first, Addie refused, wanting to watch something more funny and not so "depressing", like Elf or the Polar Express, but Steve didn't care to see the new computer generations of movies, or of the slapstick comedy of these days. He wanted something reminiscent, and that made him feel even more at home.

"Well, I think being a Scrooge is so much worse." Steve called over his shoulder, pouring the soup from the pot into a small bowl, grabbing a spoon. He grabbed some water and a painkiller, walking to the living room, balancing the items precariously on a tray.

"Yeah, I bet... Imagine being that... downhearted and mad and alone on Christmas. I think he got what he deserves, seeing all of this stuff, all the bad." Addie said with a sniffle, and Steve set the tray down beside her on the coffee table.

"Well, he had to learn his lesson. He saw the happy stuff, too, to remind him of what used to be..." Steve explained as Addie shifted in her cocoon of blankets. He gathered up the tissues, even if Addie protested.

"Steve, stop. I can take care of myself." she said, looking to him with raised eyebrows. He rolled his eyes, picking them up anyway.

"Come on, let your super soldier boyfriend take care of you every now and then, okay?" he said, taking them to the trashcan and washed his hands thoroughly. Addie leaned forward and carefully took the bowl of soup, glancing at Steve as he continued to clean up. She sighs, wondering how the hell she got so lucky to have Captain America has her boyfriend, of all people... She was suddenly very glad she never accepted Andrew from HR's date. He would have been a total bore...

"Buck and Elle are coming over tomorrow morning, by the way. They're bringing presents and stuff, and Elle said she would cook Christmas lunch, and dinner, if we would have them." he said, and Addie nods, sighing.

'Hopefully by then i'll be feeling a lot better..." she said, taking a sip of soup. Steve walked over, sitting beside her, careful to not spill her soup,

"I hope so, too." he said, putting an arm around her shoulders, looking to the screen. It was then Christmas morning in the movie, and Scrooge woke up in relief, and thankfulness, full of happiness and life, running around the room and throwing open the curtains and windows. Steve couldn't help but feel happy for the man, since he realized how much Christmas really meant, and how much the people around him care. He looked down at Addie, who he could see just the slightest tear in her eye. He smiled, and she glanced at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's allergies, sheesh." she said, wiping her eye and took another sip of soup. Steve chuckles,

"Sure it is." he said and leaned over, pecking her lips. She gasps, pulling away slightly.

"Steve! You're gonna get sick!" she scolds. He shrugs,

"I highly doubt a super soldier like me would get a common cold... But, if I somehow do, it'll be worth it." he says with a smile.


End file.
